The Lost Hunter
by amanda.goddard.982
Summary: Sequel to The Young Hunter. Alex and the Winchesters are getting used to living together until a case comes up in her old town. Will the brother's past catch up to them and will Alex's previous mistakes prove catastrophic? You'll just have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I laid on my pallet eating corn nuts and listening to the boys. It had been a week since the incident and I was far from over it. Even though I had nightmares and was jittery hunting helped, being so close to the Winchesters, to Dean, helped. "So we just go to the house and figure out what happened that way." I heard Dean say.

"Right and possibly get killed before we even start the hunt." Sam said back scrolling through the web on his own bed. I laughed, "Umm this hunt started when we interviewed the wife and I started being haunted." I said back.

Dean frowned. "Well, right now we know that the ghost tries to torment his… guests, to death."

I cringed. This had started out as just a normal hunt but that was before the ghost started haunting me personally. Yah, haunted, like the literal term: having a ghost practically live inside you. I was being tormented the ghost trying to scare me to death or drive me to madness, whichever came first. "Only it's not working because, guess what, I've been through much worse you ass hole!" I shouted to the ghost. Who yes was in my head at the moment.

The ghost trying to get some attention then busted bottle in Dean's hand, and then just for spite started to burn my Biology homework. "Hey I need that! Miss Stancel will kill me!" Again yelling at the ghost.

Dean just huffed and got a new bottle. "That's it we're going for this thing right now." He said before walking out.

I turned to Sam and shrugged. He shut his laptop and sighed, "Well, we can't let him go alone."

"According to this the house should be up here and on the left." Sam said as we drove through a historical neighborhood.

"Ouch! Yah, he's definitely right this son of bitch is getting antsy." I said irritably from the backseat. We pulled into the driveway Dean driving right through the crime scene tape.

I loaded my shotgun with salt and got out. "Shadow!" I called, "Come here boy!" In flash a big black dog came and tackled me to the ground. "Hey boy." I laughed standing back up.

"Why do you always have to call him around?" Dean said irritably before busting down the door of the house.

"What, would you rather us be vulnerable? Shadow can sense supernatural presence." I said walking in aiming my gun. "Coast is clear."

We spread out looking around the house. Me and Dean took the downstairs and Sam covered the upstairs. "Well it's definitely chilly." I said. "But no surprise there, with the house being empty the ghost had no reason to hide."

I stepped across the old creaking kitchen floor. I leaned into Shadow, the house was spooky, more spooky then I thought it would be. I jumped when I heard cracking and a scream. I quickly turned around, aiming my gun just to see a hole in the floor. "Dean?"

"I'm good, but I found something interesting." He called.

I turned to Shadow, "Go get Sam for me boy." I said and watched as he lumbered up the stairs. "Alright I'm coming down."

I jumped down the hole landing right next to Dean who already had his flashlight out. I gagged at the stench and the sight. There where rotting corpses scattering the floor. You could see scratch marks on some of the fresher bodies. "Gross."

Dean nodded. "That's an understatement."

I turned around swinging my own flashlight. When I scanned back towards Dean I gasped. The next few second happened in a blur I don't even remember how I ended up in front of Dean. Next thing I knew I had deep slash mark all over my arms. I screamed and collapsed. I held my hands over the wounds blood squirting out of them. "Dean it's bleeding more than usual."

Sam jumped down and shot the ghost. "Dean go to the backyard where the old man was buried!" Sam said. "I'll handle this."

I squeezed my eyes shut in pain as my vision blurred. This could not be happening. After everything I'd been through I would just die here? I vaguely heard shots as I fell completely down. I had to fight I couldn't die, not here. I don't know how long I lasted but before Dean burned the bones I passed out succumbing to the pain.

"Alex, wake up, we're safe now." I slowly opened my eyes to see Sam and Dean looking at me. I somehow had gotten back to the motel and was lying on Dean's bed. I sat up and winced as my head started to pound instantly. "Lay down you lost too much blood to be moving about." I looked down at my arm to see already reddening bandages.

"Is Dean alright?" I asked weakly.

"Is Dean alright! Yah I'm alright and I'm pissed!" I heard him say from the other side of the small room. "What were you thinking jumping out like that!? Do you think that I can't handle a few scratch marks! That I need a 15 year old to protect me?"

I sank back into bed. I knew I was in trouble. "That would've killed you." Was all I said in reply.

"Are you arguing?" He threatened. "No sir." I mumbled reluctantly.

"Dean she's tired is this really a time to do this." Sam said giving him a pouty look. Me and Sam may not be as close as me and Dean but he is always there to stick up for me when I screw up.

"Yes, Sam, it is! If she's gonna be one of us then she's going to get used to it." He snapped back.

I closed my eyes tuning out their arguing. I really just wanted a smoke right now, that always calmed me down. "Can we just go home?" I grumbled sitting up slowly this time.

"Yah sure" Dean said packing up our stuff. I smiled, even though he was mad he was nice enough to pack up my stuff. He may be strict but he was kind and caring. He had grown to be not just my adopted dad but like a true dad. Meaning I was gonna be in deep shit when we got home.

Sam practically carried me to the Impala and laid me down in the backseat. "Sleep as much as you can on the way home you'll need your rest."


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to us slowing down and the subtle crunching of the Impala driving across the gravel. Sitting up I saw that Sam was also asleep and Dean had an almost painful expression on his face. "Dean, what's wrong?" I asked worried.

The look of pain quickly left his face and he glanced back at me. "Nothing just a bit tired is all." He said parking. After waking up Sam we made the long treck into the house. "Alright we all need some sleep and if you're feeling up to it you have school Alex." Dean said as we all just threw our stuff down, to tired to care.

"Yah, I'll be up for it I've already missed three days I need to go as much as possible." I mumbled before yawning.

After saying goodnight I made my way to my room. I shut the lights off and flopped into bed. Before I could go to sleep I saw a flash of a shadow go across my room. I sat up instantly listening. I had seen these shadows before they never did anything but torment me and make me paranoid. I saw ones hand reach out to grab me. I started shaking and hid under the covers like a child.

I grabbed my stash of weed and clumsily rolled me a joint. I lit it and took a big swig laying down. This always helped, I knew it would backfire on me one day but I didn't care.

Even though I was hunter and knew how to kill the things in the dark didn't mean I wasn't still afraid.

I woke up the next morning groggy from staying up so late. I grabbed my bags and walked downstairs still half asleep. "Morning." I slurred slumping down in a kitchen chair.

"Don't bother sitting you have to eat breakfast on the go we're late." Sam said grabbing the keys. I groaned and grabbed a piece a bread following him. "Dean's really mad at you so when you get home I'd be ready."

I flinched. "So not excited for that." I said getting in the passenger side of the Impala. Sam got in the driver side. "Yah well he has it in his head that he should die for us but we aren't allowed to die for him" The younger Winchester said.

It was a mostly silent drive to the school because neither one of us had enough energy to speak. Once we pulled up I grabbed my bag out said goodbye and made the treck inside of the school. I

It was obvious that I was late due to the emptiness of the hallways. I grabbed my Biology book and walked into the classroom. I had been planning on wearing a long sleeve shirt to hide the red bandage on my arm but it was just to painful to try to get on. So I flaunted my wound with proudness.

"You're late" I heard Miss Stancel say. I ignored her and sat down. "Do you have your homework?"

I froze and remembered when the ghost burned it yesterday. "N-no I lost it." I said swallowing.

"Well could you tell me exactly how you lost it?"

I swallowed I couldn't tell her what had happened. Even if I ded tell her she would think me crazy or a liar. "My, my," I stumbled thinking of an excuse. "Dean accidentally threw it away." I finally spat out.

She raised her eyebrows. "I see and speaking of your adopted father may I ask what happened to your arm."

I clutched my arm closer to my body. "No." I said staring her in the eyes challenging her.

"Alex, if you don't then I can give you detention for disobeying and being disrespectful." Miss Stancel warned.

I closed my eyes. Dean was already mad and getting detention would just make things worse. Then again if my teacher thought the boys had did this…

"Alright." I mumbled and took off the bandaged. I whinced, the bleeding still hadn't stopped. It didn't flow heavily but it was still flowing and that worried me. Gasps could be heard from all around the room.

"That's it you're coming with me and I'm calling that horrific man." She said. "Class you all can just study chapter eight while we are gone."

I quickly rapped my arm back up and followed Miss Stancel outside of the room. "The janitor saw your locker left open the other day. Apparently you had so much pressure against the door it broke." She said as we entered the offices. "After I call your father I would like to discuss what that janitor found." I swallowed and sat down.

At the time I had mainly demonology books and some books about pegan gods in there. That would definitely not help me and Dean's case. I watched as she called Dean and asked him to come. After ten minutes of arguing she finally hung up. "Alright now about these books I would like you to explain there porpuse to you."

I shrugged. "I like to read about this stuff." Was all I said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if those boys had you reading that stuff."

I swallowed. It was kinda true they did have me read them but I also enjoyed reading them. "No ma'am they know I read it but they don't force me to."

She went to say something else when Dean walked in. "Now what the heck is the issue lady?"

Miss Stancel stood. "The scratch marks on this girl's arm, where did they come from?"

Dean frowned coming up with an excuse. "A ghost." I quickly answered.

My teacher frowned. "Don't come up with such stupid excuses. I need the truth." She demaned.

Dean just looked at me worried. "If you don't mind I think Alex is a bit tired now."

"Don't you dare leave!"

I stood up hastily. Walking to the door I passed Dean. "This conversation is over." Was all Dean said before following me out to the Impala.


	3. Chapter 3

They drive back to the house was quiet at first with Dean sighing every once in a while. "If you've got something to say just say it!" I finally snapped.

"What do I have to say!" He shouted. I held onto the handle that was on the door as Dean hit the brakes. "You're going to be the death of me dammit. I could handle the trying to save me I would even have let you off easy!"

I flinched. "I'm sensing a but though." Dean held up a Ziploc bag of the drug I'd come accustomed to.

"Why'd you have it, Alex." Dean I asked. I started to panic I couldn't tell him the real reason why I had it. I was fifteen, fifteen year olds didn't have nightmares was a hunter I should be immune to this stuff. Plus I didn't want to make the brothers feel guiltier than they already where. "Alex answer me!"

I swallowed hard. "I couldn't sleep, I kept having nightmares." I said trying not to cry. "It was the only thing that helped."

Dean started driving again calmed down. "Anything but that, I don't care how you get rid of the nightmares or get through them but not drugs."

Once we got to the house I got out of the car. "I'm not in the mood to train." Was all I told Dean. Once I got inside I walked right up to Sam and ran up to my room. I slammed the door shut and started sobbing hysterically. Sliding down the wall I got in the fetal position. It was only one night, and then I could get more drugs. Only one more night with the nightmares. I could handle this.

"Hey foods ready." I heard Dean say. I stood up. I kept myself locked away inside of me. If I couldn't see feel or hear than I wouldn't be afraid.

I followed Dean downstairs to the table and took a seat. I vaguely heard Sam say something of a greeting as I dished up some food. They talked throughout the meal while I listened not touching my food.

After they were finished Dean walked over. "I'm going to take your bandage off okay?" I heard Dean say. I didn't move and just let him lift my arm and started taking off the bandage. I didn't even flinch when they poured alcohol on it because I didn't feel it.

"Look at that Alex the blood finally stopped flowing." Sam said as he rapped up my arm again.

I walked up to my room numbly and crashed on bed wearing all of my clothes. I kept the light on as if I thought that would really stop the creatures from coming.

It happened at about two A.M. The first shadow crept into my room black like ink with a bony hand reaching out. I shook my head darting around the room as more of my tormentors showed up. One of them reached for me and scraped my arm. I screamed in pain and grabbed for my bow. "If it can bleed you can kill it." I whispered Dean's words.

I aimed my heart racing tears streaming down my face. I heard screaming, was that screaming coming from me? I notched an arrow and aimed. I squeezed the trigger.

I heard a thunk, but the shadow was still okay. _How could you kill something you couldn't even shoot! _I thought to myself. The shadows attacked me this time scrapping my face.

I ran out of my room and down the halls. I couldn't get away! No matter how hard I tried they just kept chasing me! I fell down and the shadows swarmed around me the scratches getting deeper. "I wailed in agony as one scratched over my already abused arm.

"Alex! Stop what are you doing?" I heard Dean's concerned voice say as he ran over quickly. At that moment my nightmare disappeared and my fingernail where broken and bloody. "Don't ever scare me like that again" Dean said as he rapped me in a hug.

I leaned into him still not saying anything. Slowly the tears started coming and I finally spoke. "They won't leave me alone! They don't go away until you come!" I shouted. He picked me up and once again I shocked by his strength.

"Do you want to sleep in my room?" He asked.

I nodded slowly embarrassed. Dean laid me down carefully on his bed and kissed my forehead. "If this is what helps then this is what we'll do."

I nodded and closed my eyes sleep hitting me like a brick.

I woke up the next morning to see Dean not on the floor where he was. Sitting up I looked around and the memories came crashing back.

Those shadows what did they want with me? More importantly, how do I kill them? I decided to talk to Sam to find out. I hopped out of bed and slowly walked downstairs. Every step a cut broke back open so it took me almost ten minutes to get down the stairs.

"Sam I need to talk to you about something." I mumbled sitting down at the table. "These shadows attacked me last night and nothing would work. I mean I used salt coated silver tips."

Sam looked up, "What shadows the walls are iron how could they get in? Do you think you summoned them like Shadow."

Shadow, he should've come and saved me! Why didn't he did the monsters keep him from doing it. "They where real, they gave me all of the scratches."

"Alex, I don't know what you saw but you were the one scratching yourself." I heard Dean say.

I froze. "What no! Those things did this to me!" I shouted.

Dean's frowned deepened. "Alex, you were doing it to yourself just look at your nails."

I looked down then frowned. I vaguely remembered seeing them in a terrible state last night. "I was hallucinating? I'm insane, I'm going insane!" I shouted going into shock.

"Whatever this is we'll figure it out." Sam said.

**Hey everyone! So I really, really like this story so I hope you all do also. Please R&R! I love it when people respond to my writing! Negative or positive! **


	4. Chapter 4

Me and Sam were reading through some books trying to figure out if there was anything to explain my sudden lack of sanity. "Maybe I've just broke." I said slamming shut a book.

"Alex, if you're always so negative we'll never find out." Sam said shutting his own book. I grabbed that batch off books and put them in the "read" pile. Then picked some other promising books off the shelf. "Let's just take a break for a while."

"Nope no break, not yet at least, Sammy." Dean said walking in with a laptop. "Five people in the last two weeks have been murdered in a local museum in the town of Granby. The people have been mysteriously lost all of their organs."

I blinked, "Granby, that's right by my home town." I said shelving all of the books. "Do you think I could go see some of my old friends?"

Sam frowned. "It's unwise for all we know you could be the suspect for the murder of your parents."

I sighed, "Yah, but still, it would be nice to see them again I know where I can get them alone." I said hopefully.

"Sure as long as you're careful." Dean said.

Sam frowned and snapped his to Dean. "I don't think that's a very good idea."

I smirked as the boys started arguing. Truth was that I really did want to go see my friends but somehow I knew that I would get to see them again. I finished putting the books up and ran to my room packing a change of clothes and my weapons in my duffle bag. Dean would want to leave as soon as possible. The boys were definitely getting cabin fever.

I walked downstairs to see Dean smiling in victory. "Guess I get to see my friends then"

He nodded. "The oldest always wins." I frowned.

"You know I'm the youngest." I shot back teasingly.

He just shook his head in response and followed the two brothers outside of the bunker. I got in the back of the car when Dean stopped me. "Wanna drive?"

I grabbed the keys happily, "Hell yah!" I shouted. And snatched them up. I jumped in the driver's side and turned the car on. I had always loved the Impala, and had been dying to drive it ever since I had first seen it.

After about an hour of driving I was getting tired so Dean took over for me. "So let's get this straight." I said laying down in the backseat trying not to fall off of it every time Dean sped through a curve. "In Granby Missouri people are being murdered as if something was crushing them but nothing was around to crush them."

"Right. Here look at the files we got it'll help clear things up" Sam said handing them back. I grabbed them and flipped through the files.

"That's my grandma!" I shouted suddenly looking at the picture of my grandma great. "She finally bit the dust." I mumbled. Truth was the lady was very sweet selfish but sweet and everyone loved her. Me though, I hated the bitch.

"Wait your telling me that you had family?" Dean said as we pulled off the highway and onto a country road. "You said when we first found you that you had no family!" He shouted as we entered the town.

I flinched and handed the files back to Sam, "Yah well I was interested in what you did, I wanted to be a part of it." I said.

Dean pulled into the police station and pulled out his State Trooper ID for Missouri. "That's not going to do you much good." I said watching him. "Half the state troopers that are around here have lived here their whole lives." I said leaning back. "Might want to go with FBI."

Dean nodded. "You may have to wait here, since you're like fifteen." He said grabbing his badge. "Will they care if we're wearing this." He said gesturing to himself when he said the last word.

I shook my head, "Nah they're probably good with it. They aren't real bright around here."

Sam nodded and grabbed his own badge. "We'll be back in a few."

I waved goodbye and popped in my headphones.

"Alex?"

I shot up grabbing my knife when I heard my name. I blinked when I recognized my best friend, Michael. "Michael! Hey it's been forever." I said opening the car door. I had totally forgot that even though we went to the same church he lived in Granby.

He stepped back. "You, you disappeared after your families death." He said almost in fear. "You were going down a dark road but I never thought…"

I blinked and then realized he thought I had murdered my own family. "You can't seriously be blaming me?" I said stepping towards him.

"Well yah you were known to be unstable not to mention you were saw covered in blood running up the road." Michael said looking at the police station. "I won't turn you in right away if you explain yourself."

I sighed, there was no way I was telling him the truth. "Sorry I can't tell you," I mumbled my hand still holding the knife. If he thought I was a murderer I had to be on guard.

"Well then what have you been doing? Is this your car?"

I laughed. "I wish this is my dad's car." I said dad without even thinking. "I mean kind of dad. He's been taking care of me since the murder."

Dean and Sam walked out at that same exact moment. "Hey, who is this." Dean asked eyeing Michael.

"He's my friend Michael." I said.

Dean shook his hand. ""

Michael nodded. "Cops then?" He asked seeming more relieved. "So alex didn't murder her family?"

Dean clinched his jaw shut.

"No! No way!" Sam said also protectively.

"And it's FBI by the way." Dean said getting in the car slamming the door. I got in also not saying anything and we drove away. "Nice friend you got there."

I looked out the window and waved goodbye. "To his defense I wasn't stable when it happened. I was violent." Was all I said in reply.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked into the Inn on main street with Sam and Dean keeping my head low hopping no one would recognize me. "One room please." I heard Sam say.

"Alright room eleven." The clerk said. I knew him to be my late grandma's boyfriend (Ew right). I also knew he would definitely recognize me. As were walking away I thought I was in the clear until. "Alex, is that you?"

I froze and Sam and Dean both gave me bitch faces. "You go ahead I'll meet there." Was all I said before turning around. "Hey Cliff how have you been?" I said faking the sweetest smile I could muster. "I'm sure it must be hard."

He frowned at the insulation of my grandmother's death. "Ellen was so sweet she didn't deserve to die." He said looking down. "Though it's funny that right after her death you show up in town."

I clinched my teeth at the insult and just smiled wider. "Well you see I've been staying with some FBI agents and when this case popped up I begged them to let me come."

"FBI? Wow so it must be a murder then." Cliff said shaking. "You better stay close to those officers I don't think they should've let you come on a hunt for a killer."

I just shrugged. "I'm trained well enough to hold my own so I think it'll be fine." I went to leave then thought better of it. "What can you tell me about the way she died?" I asked deciding to take this opportunity to collect some info.

"Well I was out on a date with her to the mining museum just out of town. You know the one built on top of the mines. Well I went to the restroom and when I came back it looked as if she had been crushed." He said clearly shook up about the whole ordeal. "But there wasn't anything on top of her let alone something around to crush her."

I walked back to the room thinking about what I'd heard trying to put the pieces together. Granby was the oldest mining town in Missouri so it had a museum and some other attractions that they put on top of where the mine used to be. There should have been danger of the mine below collapsing from the weight but apparently that area of the mine had been caved in.

I walked into the room these thoughts still going through my head when I heard Dean ask me a question. "Hey any bars in this town I didn't see a single one on the way in here."

I laughed. "We're in the Bible belt Dean you won't find any bars in a fifty mile radius."

He huffed pouting. "Is there at least a place a that serves beer?"

I thought about it for a minute before deciding a perfect spot. "There's a pizza and ice cream place right down the road from here like the ones in old movies. Last I knew they sold alcoholic drinks there plus that's where all the teenagers hangout."

Sam stood up grabbing the keys. "Why would you care if there were teenagers or not?" He asked as we all three walked back outside.

I smirked. "See its boring in this town so something the teens do often around here is get into anything that's out of the ordinary." I said getting in the back of the Impala. "They may know more about the murders then the police themselves."

After short drive to the diner I found myself talking to some people I used to know. "So what can you tell about the killings I've been gone for a while so I need some filling in." I said hitting another pool ball into a net.

"Well we think it's that ghost of that girl who got trapped in the mines and eventually suffocated to death." A boy, Caleb, said.

I was so stupid! I should've known! I had been hearing that story from my parents for years but until now it just sounded like a story. "I totally forgot about that. Do you know why she would want to kill people though?" I asked.

I knew I could get a lot out of this guy saying that he researched this kind of stuff. "Well even though she was cremated they have her necklace in the museum. My theory is is that she is attaching herself to it."

I laughed faking it. "Yah if ghosts where real." I hit the last ball in and smiled happily. "I win." I snatched the small pot of money from the bet we made and bounded downstairs back to the restaurant area. "Alright so I got some really useful information." I said sitting next to Dean.

"Which would be?" Sam asked looking up.

"So there was this girl, Sadie, who lived here when the mines were at their peaks." I started in. "She went into the mines and apparently it collapsed suffocating her to death"

Dean nodded. "Know where she's planted?"

I shook my head. "Cremated, though according to my friend Caleb they've got her necklace in the museum."

Sam stood. "Well once the streets die down we'll head over there and burn the thing."

Later that night I found myself holding my bow keeping watch over the entrance to the old building. "Dean would you hurry!" I snapped.

"Got it." He said before swinging the door open. "There isn't an alarm system or anything correct?" Dean asked.

I nodded and went inside scanning the area. "Clear." I said before advancing. We needed to find her necklace where the heck would that be. I thought to myself.

"Found it!" I heard Sam call from across the room.

By the time I got there Dean and Sam were already watching it burn. "Well shall we go home then?" Sam said.

I shook my head. "No way! You told me I could see my friends!" I said pouting. There was no way I was going to be this close to my town without seeing anyone. We sat there and bickered for a while before.

"Well, well, well, back from the dead again boys."

When I turned I saw a bunch of cops and an FBI agent.


	6. Chapter 6

As we walked into the police station I over heard to people talking. "Yes officer but I would like to keep this anonymous." I recognized that voice!

As we turned the corner I saw Mikel talking to the sheriff. Red hot rage filled me when I saw him. "You bastard!" I screamed struggling against my restraints. All of the police pointed their guns at me. I swallowed dryly when I heard them cock it.

Dean and Sam both struggled in anger at the men. "Alright I'll be good." I said bitterly. "But I want to talk to him later." I snapped. We were shoved into two separate shelves, Sam and Dean in one and me in the other.

"Well this is just perfect!" Dean said sitting down on their bed.

"How are we going to get out of this one?" I asked being hopeful.

"Last it took an army of demons to get us out so I don't think we do get out." Sam said leaning against the bars.

I flopped down on my bed. "So what you two get shipped off to some super high security prison and I get sent to juvie."

"Wrong and wrong."

I turned around to see the tall dark headed pale man that was the one who arrested us.

"Those two sick puppies are probably going to be sentenced to death row while you my friend may just end up in an adult penitentiary" He said grinning.

I swallowed hard. No way he could do that! That was against the law right? "Y-you can't" I mumbled hoarsely. "They won't let you it's against the law."

He laughed. "I've gotten special permission to put you wherever I want you."

I leaned against my wall feeling sick. "On what chargers."

"On the chargers that you have anger management issues and you get very, very violent." He replied smirking.

I curled up in a ball not wanting this to be a real. "No! You can't do this!" I screamed.

"Alex, calm down!" Dean barked from his own cell. "You'll be fine, these pigs can't do anything."

The sound of Dean's voice started to calm me down. "I didn't kill my family or anyone else you might accuse me of." I finally snarled out.

"Well well well I hope you three have a good night." The agent said and walked out. "By morning you'll be shipped off to different locations."

As soon as the agent shut the door the room went pitch black. It tookabout two hours before the shadows appeared. I heard Alex screaming from her cell and shot up. "Alex!" I shouted desperatlly. "Sam up now Alex is having a fit again."

I watched as my brother got up also. "Alex calm down now its not real none of it is real!" This could not be happening. Not now when I was virtually helpless.

I watched as Alex started scratching at her throat. "Dean, you have to call him." Sam said.

I closed my eyes, torn on what to do. "I promised I wouldn't not ever for a personal reason again."

"This isn't really a personal reason."  
>I thought about Sam's words. "Alright. Castiel please, please, come we need help desperately." I closed my eyes hoping for the best.<p>

When I opened my eyes we were back in the bunker.

"Cas?"

I woke up my throat soar, and in a strangers arms. "Let me down!" I shouted panicked. I had no memory after the shadows first came.

"Calm down." The man said. Suprisingly I did. His voice was deep and soothing almost gently. He set me down on the couch and put his hand to my head.

"Dean she's broken, in the mind." He said.

"Yah Cas we already got that." Sam said.

I looked up. "W-who is he?" I said being more relaxed now that I knew he was a friends of the brothers.

"His name is Castiel, he's an angel." Dean answered.

I blinked. "Angels aren't real."

"Yah well welcome to our world." Sam said getting a drink.

"I can heal you but it may be painful." Cas said to me.

I swallowed, I was more then apprehensive. "It'll make me better right."

He nodded. "Okay then do it." I decided.

Next thing I knew I felt a sharp pain in my head that rapidly turned into a massive head ache. As suddenly as it had started it stopped. "That it?" I gasped out playing it cool. The angel nodded in reply and turned to Dean. "She's fixed is that all you needed?"

Dean frowned. "Well, yah, but if you aren't busy you could hang out here for a while." I could tell Dean really liked this guy, about as much as he liked me and Sammy.

Cas nodded. "That would be wonderful thankyou."

I leaned back against the couch. "All of them think I'm a murder." I snarled out pissed.

Sam looked up from where he was standing. "Welcome to our world. Half the people we've saved think we are the reason for what happened."

I closed my eyes. "That's different though. They were never your friends or family."

Dean handed me a beer. "Remember what I told you, you only get these occasionally but I do think you earned it this time." I took it greedily and started to chug.

I set it down mostly empty and yawned. "So now what it's not like I could ever go back to school not after what just happened."

Dean laughed. "Oh no I think school is a very good punishment."

I snapped my head to him. "I thought we were over that!"

"Oh, Alex, we are never over it"


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning to Dean and Cas arguing about something. "You cannot watch porn with my daughter in the room!"

"I don't see anything wrong with this I mean she already knows all about this stuff." Castiel said calmly. I looked up from my place on the couch. Playing on tv was some kind of weird porno.

"Cas please turn it off." I mumbled sleepily.

Castiel grumbled something that I couldn't understand and turned it off. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Umm seven you still have sometime before school." Sam said from his place at the table. "Though you may have to skip a shower just drench yourself in perfume."

I nodded and sat up walking to my room. After slapping on some clothes and running a brush through my hair I ran back downstairs. "Oh my gosh I will kiss whoever made this." I said as I saw French toast sitting on the table.

"That would be me." I heard the angel say from the doorway.

I sat down and started scarfing down food. "Where did the boys go?" I asked. "They went to go find a way to get the Impala back."

I nodded and grabbed my bag. "If I'm walking to school I better get going."

Before I even blinked Cas put his hand on me and we were outside of the school. "What the hell!" I mumbled. "You can't just do that!"

Cas shrugged. "Dean said to not let you walk and since I can't drive this was the only other option."

I smiled softly and shook myhead "See you after school."

I said before walking into the school. I was a few minutes early so there wasn't many kids there yet. I walked to my locker and pulled out my books. It only took a whole five minutes for the halls to get crouded.

"Did you see that?"

"Yah she's got a freaky tattoo. I bet her dad made her get it."

I ignored the two girls and multiple more. I finally got to the Biology class room and hesitated. There had been very few days where I even got through this class and I just prayed that today would be a good day.

I opened the door ducking my head and quickly sat down in my spot. It was a long lesson but I did get through it. "Hey you want some more?" I heard a voice ask.

Boo had walked over to my desk once class was over. "No sorry my dad found it and he wasn't to happy I don't want to risk it again."

He shrugged. "Your loss" He said and walked away.

I bolted out of class when one girl walked up holding a picture. "You know you're wanted right and I could just turn you in now." She said snidly.

I yanked the picture out of her hand and saw that it was a wanted poster. "Shit!" I yelled. It didn't take long for half the school was circled around us. I glared at them all.

"Freak!"

I clenched my fist. "Don't you all have something better to do!" I snapped. This made them all go quiet. One guy started running at me. I knew him to be some crazy survivalists son. "If we don't take her out now she'll kill us all!"

As soon as he came in distance I grabbed head and slammed it against my knee. I heard something crack and thought it was just a broken nose until I saw him passed out on the ground with a dent in his skull. Kids started screaming and running in different directions. I stared at the boy horrified. I had to get out of here before a teacher came and even worse before they found out I was wanted.

I ran to my locker and cleaned it out stuffing my backpack overly full. I ran past every kid and every teacher tears rolling down my eyes. I wanted to just be swallowed by a black hole.

It took me three minutes to run what should've taken five. "Alex, what happened what's wrong?" I herd Cas's voice say.

I ran to him and rapped my arms around him sobbing like a child. "Take me to Dean." I demanded.

"I don't think he would like that." Cas argued.

"Take me to my dad!" I shouted insitant.

The next time I opened my eyes I was sitting in the back of the Impala on some backroad. "Dammit what are you two doing here!" I heard Dean yell surprised. He quickly pulled over.

I tried to hold back tears. Even in my old home I was taught tears were a show of weakness. Crying was lack of self control. "I went to school and someone, someone, knew!" I managed to get out.

Dean snapped his head around. "You mean they found out about what we do." He asked concerned. I shook my head and held up the wanted paper I had stuffed in my pocket. "No about this."

He frowned. "You're okay." He said soothingly and started the car again. "How about this, we can go stay the night at a motel and find a new case from there. Then we can go back to the bunker only if you want."

I nodded leaning into Cas. "Yah, okay lets do that."

We stopped at the nicest yet cheapest places we could find. We were all just hangning out looking for different cases when I saw something that made me feel sick to my stomach. "Brothers Dean and Sam Winchester who have been avoiding the police and FBI for years now seem to have a new comrade. Alex Winchester, fifteen murdered her parents a little under a year ago. Shortly after that she was found and adopted by the Winchesters who at first were believed to have taken her hostage. The recent murders near her home town and her appearance make it clear she is not one to hide in the shadows. Her and the brothers somehow escaped the police yet again and are now missing." I finished.

"Wow they really got you figured out." Dean said.

I nodded. "Apparently."

"I don't think it's safe for you all to go back to your town."Cas said from his place on the couch.

"Yah well we don't have much of a choice. There is to much research there." Sam said finishing the conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow guys I'm so sorry for such a long wait on this one. I went to my aunts for a week and didn't bring my computer and once I got home my house was busy with Christmas stuff. I probably won't get another chapter up until after Christmas but just bear with me. **

I laid down in my bed wide awake. There was literally no cases that we could find. So here we sat having no where to go and nothing to do. Even though the lights where off and Sam had made the still awake Cas turn off the TV (angels don't sleep) I knew we were all awake.

"Lisa's!" Dean shouted standing up. "I could go to Lisa's!"

I sat up a bit confused. I knew Dean had many, many, past flings but I didn't know any were serious enough for Dean to bring not only his brother but his new brother to go stay at their house. "Who exactly is Lisa?" I asked also sitting up.

Sam grunted from the floor. "Some chic he went and lived with when I was in hell." Sam mumbled half asleep.

I blinked. "There is a lot about you two that I don't know about." I said and got out of bed.

"Dean, I don't think Lisa would even want you, I mean you just kind of walked out how many years ago and exactly how long has it been since you called her." Sam said.

"Well I'll call her tell her what's up see if she can give us a place to stay." Dean said pulling out his phone.

I looked at the time. "Dean maybe you should wait until morning it's like two AM."

Dean shook his head. "She'll pick up." He promised.

After the phone rang for a minute someone apparently picked up. "Lisa, hey sorry for waking you up but I'm in a bit of a predicament." That was the last thing I heard before he went outside.

"Better start packing." Sam said standing up and doing so.

I blinked. "We have no idea if that Lisa person will let us stay." I argued.

He looked over. "Trust me, Alex, she will let us stay."

I shook my head not believing him. Sure enough though in ten minutes we were back in the car headed to Louisiana. I looked out the window not liking this at all. It was stupid of me to feel this way but just seeing Dean so happy to go back made me feel like I wasn't good enough. That I would never be good enough for him. I fell asleep with these thoughts stuck in my head.

Next time I woke up we were in some cookie dough house neighborhood the Impala parked in front of a two story blue house. "No way in hell am I going in that place."

Dean laughed. "Yah well if you don't then you can sleep out in the car alone without any protection from the monsters you know are constantly after us."

I closed my eyes trying to get used to the fact that I may be living there for a very long time. Dean knocked on the door. A young woman with dark brown hair opened the door and hugged Dean. "Don't you ever go that long without calling me again." She said sternly.

"I know I'm sorry but something came up." He said walking in. I followed slowly I got the feeling that this Lisa girl had no idea who I was or that I even existed in Dean and Sam's world. "Hi I'm Alex." I said holding my hand out.

Lisa blinked and shook it looking me up and down. "Clearly you've been with the Winchesters for a while" She said smiling. "Dean is she…"

"No, well yes but no" He said stumbling. "I did not conceive her but legally yes she is mine." He said setting his stuff down on the couch.

She nodded clearly confused. "Well Sam can certainly have the guest room but that means you Alex will have to sleep with Ben."

I turned to Dean. "Who is this Ben."

Dean turned. "He must be asleep, but he's Lisa's son." He said then thought for a moment. "Cas I don't mean to kick you out but there isn't really any room."

Cas held up his hand. "Don't worry I'll find something." He said then disappeared.

I saw a boy about my age clime half way down the steps wearing nothing but boxers. "Mom is that Dean is he here already." He said his eyes still closed.

"Yah I'm here." Dean said and ran up giving the boy a bear hug. I pushed down the jealousy when I saw the way Dean held the boy. I wasn't Dean's only kid not in his eyes at least.

"Hey uh Ben will you show Alex to you all's room." Dean suggested.

Ben nodded waking up a little bit more. "Yah and why you do that she can explain who she is." He said bitterly. So I wasn't the only one who was feeling envious here.

"Hey no attitude." Dean warned. We both rolled our eyes at the same time. "Alex I can give you a whole lot more punishments then Ben I'm your only parent." He reminded.

I held back my anger and followed Ben up the stairs. "I wasn't kidding about you explaining yourself." Ben said.

I nodded. "Well a little under a year ago my whole family was slaughtered by a demon. Dean and Sam found me that same night and I've been with them ever since." I said setting my bags down on the bottom bunk which was clearly not being used.

"Wow so you do what Dean does?" He said climbing on the top bunk.

"Kinda yah." I mumbled laying down.

Ben sniffed. "It smells like dog."

"Yah sorry I need to give him a bath." I replied.

I heard Ben sit up. "A dog I didn't see a dog at all." He said confused.

"Well did Dean ever tell you about a hell hound." I asked hoping he knew that way I didn't have to explain.

"Yah why?"

"Well because I have a pet hell hound. Before you go freaking out I just wanted to say that no I am not a demon I'm a tamer I can literally tame monsters." I explained.

"Goodnight I guess, and please don't set your hell hound after me if I'm to loud at night." He joked.

I laughed in reply and laid down finally getting some rest.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning I woke up to Ben's alarm clock blaring. I rolled over and groaned covering my head with my blanket until he turned it off. "You gotta find something different to wake up to." I groaned sitting up.

By the time I was fully awake Ben had already gotten pants on and was throwing a t-shirt on. "So uh, how did you all get so desperate you had to leave wherever you were staying to come here?" He asked curiously.

I stood up also grabbing my hairbrush out of my bag. "Well Dean and Sam have been wanted for years now but me personally have just been accused of murder." I said brushing my hair.

He nodded. "I see so you had to come her to go into hiding." He asked tying his shoes and slapping on deoterant.

I smiled. "Yup." Was all I said before walking downstairs.

"Alex, since you aren't going to school you can help Lisa with breakfast." Dean said from his spot at the table.

My jaw literally dropped. "Cook? You want me to help cook like I'm some normal kid who just does what her parents say?" I asked the sentences drenched in attitude.

Dean slammed the paper that he was currently reading down. "Alex, right now we are just a normal family if you can't ajust to that I would get used to the four walls of your room." He snapped.

I bit my lip in frustration but didn't say anything. "Alright what do you need help with?" I asked.

She smiled in sympathy to me. "If you just set the table that's all that is left to do."

I nodded and grabbed the correct amount of plates. I laid them all around the table and then got to work on the silverwear. "Um Alex your dog thing just knocked over a whole shelf in the bathroom."

Ben said fully ready for school now. "Sorry I'll get that after breakfast." I said sitting down. Lisa served us bacon and eggs with orange juice. We had been eating for about five minutes when I asked. "Hey Dean do you think we could do some training today?" I asked fearing the worst.

Dean shook his head wearily. "No it'll be hard to do any physical training without drawing attention." He said just as disappointed as I was.

"Of course you can still study." Sam pointed out.

I groaned. It wasn't that I didn't like learning about the different kinds of monsters its just that I would be doing it every moment of free time I had. Plus Sam was actually a tuff teacher. "Yay! I can't wait!" I said sarcastically.

Sam just ignored me and finished eating. "I'm going to go do some research see if I can find any hunts." He said before walking upstairs.

"Alright well I'm going to miss the bus so I'll see you guys after school." Ben said before hugging Lisa and Dean. It hurt to see Dean act so normal withthat and I was once again reminded I wasn't Dean's only family. I watched as he walked out of the house.

"So uh what does he do for fun?" I asked standing up and grabbing my plate. "Like what does he play any sports or maybe have hobbies."

Lisa frowned. "Video games I guess." She said frowning. "He's never really fit in around here. The kids tease him about his father walking out on him and then his step father never being home."

At that I snapped my head towards Dean. "Your married!?" I shouted angry. "You are married and I never knew! I have a brother and you never told me!" I was now yelling loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

"Sit down, Alex." Dean said calmly. "I didn't think you would be with us long enough to ever meet them." He explained like it was obvious.

That sentence hit me like a brick. I wasn't supposed to be permament. Dean never thought I would be her long. Now I knew why he treated me different then I saw him treat Ben. I wasn't his kid I never was I never will be, not really. Just when I thought I had found a family it got ripped away from me just as quickly. "I see." I choked out. "Well, since I was never supposed to stick around then I'll just leave." I said before walking out of the room as calmly as possible.

Many thoughts were going through my head as I packed leaving out anything the brothers had gotten me. I felt betrayed, and angry. He led me on! He adopted me! Yet he didn't really want me? Why should he I guess when he already had a family. I was just some girl he found on the side of the road. I was unnecessary baggage that he had to keep track of like an animal. To him, no to the world, I was nothing.

"Alex, what are you doing?" I heard Sam ask from the door way. I hastily wiped tears from eyes and didn't reply just walked by him. I felt a hand grab my shoulder. "Alex, where are you going, what happened."

"If you and Dean don't want me then I won't be a nuisance to you anymore." I said bitterly.

"What did he say?" Sam asked sensing he older brother had once again screwed up.

"He said I was temporary that he never thought I would be around long enough to meet Lisa and Ben." I said as I could no longer keep back the tears.

"Alex, he didn't mean it." Sam said. "To be honest he probably thought that you would leave us before you met them not the other way around."

I thought about that. Once I decided Sam was probably right I got a sick feeling in my stomach. I had jumped to conclusions once again. Now I had probably hurt Dean. Not only that. "Alex you better get down here right now!" I flinched.

I was in deep shit.

**I am so so sorry for the wait on this one. Christmas time is a huge deal in my family and with my dad being off work he's been hogging the living room. I really would like response on this fanfiction if you do I may just wright a third one. Love yah all hope you liked the chapter!**


End file.
